


The Place Only We Know

by wolfierambles



Series: White Helmets Writing Drive [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Ice Skating AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfierambles/pseuds/wolfierambles
Summary: Oikawa takes a walk to the pond he used to skate on and finds Hinata there. He’s enchanted instantly.Gift for adabotcon @tumblr! Hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Clarification: Ice dance is when a pair of skaters do joint choreography but no have jumps. Ice pairs is when a pair of skaters perform jumps together. As far as I can tell, that’s the important difference between the two.
> 
> This is the first of four fics writing to help raise money for the White Helmets in Syria.

There’s a place where Oikawa goes when he wants to be alone, where no one knows exactly where he is even if they knew where to look because of the old, old forest surrounding this place creates windows and hideaways that Oikawa only knows because of the time he’s spent with them. Sometimes he imagines they smile at him but it’s impossible to know when their canopies are so high. He contents himself with the forest floor, smell of mulch and oak wafting around. 

As a kid, he would race to this forest, to the quiet little pond that’s frozen over the longest, in the farthest glade from humanity. But his knee aches and creaks and he knows better than to push it—if he wants a chance at getting back on the rink, he has to let it heal. 

Snow and ice aren’t the best tools for that, he notes ruefully as he feels the stressed tendons and ligaments scream in protest at being somewhere that isn’t under a kotatsu. Getting away from cabin fever however, drives Oikawa away from the warmth of his home with rushed reassurances to his family to come here for peace. Winter strips away all signs of life but what it leaves is a startling clarity that Oikawa seeks now that his dreams have been thrown into disorder. 

Gold has nestled itself at last in his collection of silver and bronze at the price of his knee. By all accounts, he would be right to retire with dignity and pride. He had overcome his main rival, an intense man with ludicrous athleticism. His clothing and makeup line were doing fantastically. 

For all that though, his insatiable love of ice hasn’t vanished because of gold and the whispers of a comeback have left him in a blur. No one continues with any sport professionally without love of the sport into of itself. Sweeter than victory is the rush of adrenaline, the transcendence into a force of nature, a character, an emotion--Oikawa has lived all of those and he longs for them again. 

Skreek! Skreek! Oikawa jumps at the sound of blunted skates, startled out of his thoughts and reflexively, he hides behind a large tree with many thick branches that lets him see out but doesn’t let others see in except from behind. 

A streak of orange brighter than the midday sun whirls by, flies, twirls thrice and lands hard, sending bits of ice into the dead reeds that line the bond. Oikawa gapes. He’s never seen that height and speed before in a jump. The small boy, man, had all but sprouted wings from how long and high he flies over the ice and his cherubic face is drawn from nothing but sheer joy and Oikawa stares as if he’s received a vision from heaven, heart thumping loudly in his ears as he takes in the sheer athleticism demonstrated—

—until the skater trips over his own skate lace. 

“Are you okay?” Oikawa calls out, stepping from behind the tree and rushes onto the ice to check on the man. He’s greeted by a pair of warm, sun-filled eyes and it lodges his breath in his throat. Oh no. 

“Ack! I didn’t see you there!” Hinata shrieks and tries to move away though he only succeeds in tripping over himself and falling down again. He’d just found this place a week ago and wanted to give it a try, confident he wouldn’t run into anyone. Instead, a veritable ice prince appears clad in an elegant white jacket and slacks and Hinata wonders if the universe hates him a little bit. 

Oikawa titters lightly, like songbirds in the spring and that fills Hinata’s cheeks with red instantly. 

“Sorry to startle you,” Oikawa apologizes and offers a hand to the stranger. Hinata takes it and they both flush from the incoming warmth. Little stars dance across Hinata’s heart where a rose the color of sunrises begins to sprout in Oikawa’s. Oikawa tucks his head into his jacket because shit, he’s cute, and warm, and I kind of want to cuddle him but that would be weird so… 

“No, no, no it’s okay, it’s just, sorry that was rude. It’s nice to meet you! I’m Hinata Shouyou!” Hinata musters up his own smile and tries his hardest not to squeak at the sight of snow-tipped hair that he wants to run his fingers through and—no what are you thinking, stop going there you idiot. 

“Ah, I’m Oikawa Tooru, it’s nice to meet you as well,” Oikawa curses himself slightly. Iwaizumi would be laughing right now for how polite and stilted he is. 

“Do you come here often?” Hinata asks and then bites his tongue. It’s not like he has ownership of the place and if Oikawa is here then obviously—

“Now and then,” Oikawa gestures vaguely, flushing a deeper red as he catches a glimpse of Hinata’s earnestness, “I like walking by here; it’s peaceful.” Could you be any shallower? Oikawa screams at himself while his brain shrugs and proceeds to do mindless flips. 

“Mhm! I totally get that. It’s all white and crisp right? Like whoosh and cluh-chuk!” Hinata laughs easily, catching the fact that Oikawa was probably not expecting a visitor. For his part, Oikawa swears he just saw a halo of light surrounding the auburn locks and he ruffles them in affection before he can think. 

“I suppose so,” Oikawa finds himself chuckling softly as he looks up, grateful that his height can hide his face. It’s adorable, the way Hinata gestures and makes sound effects to express the beauty of the place. It’s a far cry from his morose poetic fancies whenever he tries to explain this place, the frozen pond in the farthest glade away. 

It’s simple and direct and is nothing like the complicated reality Oikawa is running away from. 

“Do you skate?” Hinata lights up at the very word “skate” as he desperately tries to change the subject before he implodes from the soft weight of Oikawa’s hand. There’s nothing but joy when it comes to his favorite hobby. He doesn’t need sound or direction—he moves and he flies to the rhythm of his heart and soul and it’s liberating. 

“Yes,” Oikawa considers telling Hinata that he’s a professional but finds he cannot. Fame is fun but it’s tiring. Being equals with Hinata is, nice. Comfortable. There’s not as much pressure to be something—a force of nature, a character or an emotion. Despite the fact they’ve exchanged only a few words, Hinata makes him feel like someone—Oikawa Tooru and that’s a gift he never expected to find here in this place. 

“Bring your skates next time! Maybe we can try skating together!” Way to be forward Hinata. He totally won’t think you’re not hitting on him. No sir, you are as smooth as one of Kuroo’s hairballs. 

“Sure,” Oikawa finds a small smile for Shouyou that sends the latter’s heart into a tizzy, “I’ll bring them next time.” Iwaizumi gives him hell for moving about anyways, might as well be for someone who’s nothing but innocently eager about skating. 

“Y-Yeah, I’ll see you then?” Hinata swallows hard. It’s not hard to notice how Oikawa is handsome the way a king is, full of poise, pride and precision. What’s unexpected is his smile. If eyes are windows into a person’s soul than a smile is the welcome mat to the door of someone’s heart. What lays beyond that door, Hinata doesn’t know yet but it thrills him in a way that’s not wholly comfortable or uncomfortable but is its own feeling, the kind that makes Hinata want to jump up and down. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow, same time,” Oikawa promises even though he’s got a sinking feeling he might not survive their next meeting. 

“Ah, yeah, we’ll see you then!” Hinata musters an anxious smile, pleading to all that is divine that Oikawa doesn’t notice the butterflies flying up into his throat. Oikawa is determinedly looking at the sky as he walks away, waving his hand in acknowledgement, as red plasters itself over his cheeks. 

A pair of swans fly overhead.

-  
Yamaguchi heaves a heavy sigh, 

“Hinata, I’m sure not matter what you wear, Oikawa will not judge you.” 

“You haven’t seen him Yamaguchi! He’s so uaaaw and gwaah!” 

“Then go with your leggings and that oversized winter sweater Kageyama gave you.” 

“Why those?” 

“Because they match and you look cute when you wear them,” Yamaguchi chuckles he imagines Hinata’s blush. Even though high school was far behind them, Hinata was still endearingly flustered when it came to romance. 

“Augh! Okay, I trust you Yamaguchi!” Hinata knows when he’s not going to make a decision for himself and Yamaguchi is graceful in his victories—

“Finally, just remember to keep things in your pants okay?” 

\--about 75% of the time. Tsukishima claims he’s not a bad influence but Hinata’s caught him starting a deep, sociological conversation on the merit and effectiveness of insults with Yamaguchi and frankly, they deserve suffering as each other’s best friends. 

“Mean! You know that wasn’t on purpose!” 

“I know, I know, just remember to enjoy yourself Hinata. Relationships are serious but they’re also about having fun with someone who enables you to do that,” 

“We’re not dating!” 

“It sounds like you wouldn’t say no if he asked though,” Yamaguchi sings and is rewarded with the sound of a palm hitting a forehead. 

“He’s, perfect though. Like I know that’s impossible because everyone’s has faults somewhere but he’s just—nice. I don’t know. Something about him tells me he’s good.” 

“You’ve always had the best instincts out of all of us—I say go for it,” Yamaguchi supports and cheers a little inside, “You can bring him over to the next meet up!” 

“I don’t want to seem like I’m desperate,” Hinata sighs. All his friends had found a significant other except for him. There had been sweet offers but they had all lapsed back into friendship and broken into amicable peace. 

“I’m not going to deny that that might play a role but you haven’t been this excited and flustered before. I’m not involved and I’m going to say this time feels different,” Yamaguchi offers optimistically and Hinata looks at the strewn clothes everywhere. 

He had a point—Hinata never cared this much about clothes for dates before. 

“I guess it’s worth a shot.” 

“That’s the spirit! Now knock him dead with those legs of yours!” 

“Yamaguchi!” 

1:24PM I can hear Hinata’s screams—what did you do?  
1:25PM Don’t worry Tsukki! I’m just trying to get him a boyfriend.  
1:26PM I’m proud of you.  
1:26PM ^w^

-

“Oikawa, I wish to inform you that if you text me one more time, I’ll block you,” Yahaba grits his teeth. It was rare of Oikawa to get stressed over a meeting; he knows how to charm anyone if he put the effort into it. What made this time different had intrigued Yahaba into agreeing to judge Oikawa’s outfit but now he has second thoughts. 

“You don’t understand! It has to be perfect!” 

“And I’m telling you that if whoever you’re meeting with is as kind as you say, then you can wear your damned alien pajamas.” 

“Yahaba!” 

“Ugh fine. Wear that sweater vest and jeggings combo you showed me at least five texts back.” 

“I look like a nerd in that one!” 

“Aren’t you?” 

“Mean Yahaba!” 

“They might as well know the worst side of you since they’re not a reporter, or a company, or a coach, or a rival skater. You know, to prepare.” 

“Why are we friends?” Oikawa wails. 

“Because I’m still talking to you and I genuinely want you to look like yourself?” 

“Fair,” Oikawa admits. 

“I don’t know how you do it sometimes,” Yahaba changes the subject now that Oikawa’s gotten his share as his voice softens a little bit, “I can handle the press conferences and the extra practice but not the modeling, fan signs, the impromptu show appearances and commercials—it’s tiring. I can understand that what I’m selling no matter what I do is myself and my skating but it feels—dehumanizing somehow.”

“Like people aren’t looking at you like you’re a person. You’re eye candy, an idol, a character or even some sort of miracle but you’re not human,” Oikawa empathizes and sighs long and hard, “I wish I could tell you that it gets easier but it wore me down faster than my knee ever did.” 

“That’s what I’m afraid of—burning out. I don’t know if I can last long like this. I’m already eating less, sleeping less, pushing the others out of my life just to fit everything in,” Yahaba rubs his eyes wearily, that’s one thing he’d been doing more of these days, “It’s a dream come true but it costs so much.” 

“I know, I’ve been there and I can’t tell you if it’s right or wrong to continue,” Oikawa’s searching for the answer himself because he loves the spotlight but he loves the shadows of the forest trees of their, his glade. 

“It’s enough that you talk to me at all about it—I think you’re one of the only people on Earth who might understand.” Yahaba replies gently. For his flamboyance, Oikawa is a remarkably private person and it’s a privilege and an honor that Yahaba is allowed to look behind the coat of a legend and see the man that wears it. 

“The throne is a lonely one,” Oikawa agrees. Iwaizumi is as famous as he is, being a coach but Iwaizumi isn’t the one the media stalks relentlessly, asks invasive questions of and obsesses over. Iwaizumi has never had to change who he was to do the job he loved. Oikawa has no doubt that Iwaizumi would stand by him through everything but it’s just not the same. 

Idly he wonders if his rivals ever felt the pressure he did. It was impossible to tell with Ushijima, stoic man that he is but Oikawa remembers Suga mentioning something about becoming completely blank on the ice, letting muscles and practice carry a labor of love. 

“Mr. Refreshing would know too,” Oikawa decides to mention, part out of insecurity, part out of care. Suga had retired to teach alongside his longtime coach Sawamura and Oikawa knew that Suga could keep a better eye on Yahaba than he could. 

“Suga isn’t you Oikawa. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you,” Yahaba chides. Where Suga nurtures, Oikawa inspires. He’s grateful to both for keeping him afloat physically and mentally but he’ll always be biased towards Oikawa. 

“I’m glad you’re here then,” Oikawa smiles, feeling the sun in his heart raise his head a little bit, “Thanks Yahaba. For everything.” It’s good to be reminded that he’s done more than win medals for Japan; he’s done more than entertain the masses. 

Yahaba is a legacy turning into his own legend and Oikawa is happy that he has a hand in that. 

“Right back at you Oikawa,” Yahaba grins broadly to himself and rises up to stretch as soon as he hears the telltale beep of a call ending. 

He’s got work to do. 

-

Oikawa idly traces laps around the pond, hoping that his anxiety will dissipate along with the bits of ice he’s been throwing up but he’s had no such luck. 

“Whoa, you’re good!” Grace isn’t something that comes with talent, as much of a hobbyist that Hinata is, he can tell when someone’s been trained well enough that they glide on ice. Or in the case of Oikawa, move over it as if they were a part of the whole scene, wind flowing along to guide his hand motions, smooth ice to provide a way, trees to provide witnesses to the glory of a king. 

“Thanks,” Oikawa thought about holding back but the look of pure admiration for his skills bring out a smile he only rarely uses towards Takeru or Iwaizumi. There’s jealousy in Hinata’s gaze to be sure, but it’s from respect and will and Oikawa doesn’t mind it. If anything, it makes him want to show off more. 

“Sorry I’m late, I just ran here from class,” Hinata jumps, realizing when he looks down at his watch, just to avoid the blinding smile on Oikawa’s face, that he’s fifteen minutes late. 

“No worries,” Oikawa gestures dismissively, patting Hinata on the shoulder reassuringly and asks, “What are you studying?” 

“I’m a dance major at the nearby university!” He doesn’t have the traditional build of a male dancer but Hinata’s used to uphill battles, working to jump as high as the other guys who he worked with. Some, especially Sekimukai and Izumi, had been kind and encouraging and the ones who weren’t could go screw themselves. 

“Ah, I never went to college,” Oikawa chuckles sheepishly. He’d tried online coursework but he could never find the time and energy to complete it. 

“Cool! Does that mean you work then?” Starting work right after high school had appealed to Hinata, the sooner he got into a dance troupe, the better, but he decided he couldn’t miss the chance to create connections that college offered. So far, he’s had no regrets but he could understand Oikawa’s need to start work after high school. 

“I work at Miyagi Ice Company,” It’s not clear how Hinata will react if he finds out that Oikawa is actually a big deal in the world of ice skating but Oikawa doesn’t want the genuine admiration in Hinata’s eyes to be replaced with fan-zeal as flattering as it might be. 

“No way! One of my friends is interning there!” Oikawa’s heart nearly stops. 

“Maybe I know them, what’s their name?” There’s something stiff about Oikawa so Hinata decides to keep his description simple. 

“Kageyama Tobio, he’s a kind of tall guy with a super weird face, black hair and blue eyes, and is a total jerk sometimes but we’re still best friends,” Hinata smiles softly. Working for Miyagi Ice had been Kageyama’s dream even though he didn’t believe he could perform. 

“I’ve met him a few times,” Oikawa thinks a bit and realizes he can place a face to the name. He’s seen Kageyama hover beside Kiyoko and Ukai, must be their new assistant or something. 

“He’s cool if you ever talk to him,” Hinata shrugs noncommittally though he pouts a little bit at the thought of Kageyama spending more time with Oikawa than he does even though Kageyama is happily, or when it comes to him, grudgingly, dating. 

“Are you jealous?” Oikawa teases when he notices Hinata turn away. 

“What! No! Kageyama already has someone,” Hinata turns scarlet when he realizes what he’s said and Oikawa’s brain stutters to a halt. 

If you make a habit of this brain I might actually die, he thinks hysterically. 

“T-That came out wrong! Look I didn’t mean—“ 

“I want you to mean it,” Oikawa blurts out, “I-I-I mean…” 

“You want to date?!” Hinata dare not get his hopes up to high but-- 

“Yeah, if you’ll have me,” Oikawa scratches the back of his neck and looks pointedly at his skates. 

“Yes of course, why wouldn’t I?” Hinata smiles, puffed up with the happiness that comes with reciprocating love. 

“Oh,” Oikawa looks up and sees nothing but joy. It's a punch to the stomach but it's a welcome one, to see Hinata so pleased at the thought of being with him. 

“Hey does that mean I can kiss you?” Hinata's blushing but love keeps him bold. 

“Okay,” Hinata jumps up to peck Oikawa on the cheek, but Oikawa manages to catch him and connect their lips together. 

They’ve both kissed a few people before but it’s nothing like this, this melding of attraction and promise. It doesn’t hurt or burn. It is like a river surging, a bird taking flight, something adding more to what is already beautiful and complete. They both have their pieces; their lives are running towards completion even if they never intersected each other but there is a case indeed to be said about looking towards the side roads to see what one might find, to be okay with a detour becoming a main path. 

The trees close in together as much as they can, trying to make the bonds of the two people in this place perpetually intertwined.  
-

“Oi, Oikawa, you’re not skating seriously are you?” Iwaizumi asks as he stretches out his best friend’s legs. They’re not quite as stiff as they should be if Oikawa would just sit down and be sedentary for once in his life. 

“No, no jumps or spins like that,” Oikawa shakes his head. He’s passionate but he’s not an idiot. Besides, he doesn’t need to jump when Hinata is more than happy to fly for him. 

“Just laps then?” Iwaizumi studies Oikawa carefully. Oikawa isn’t above lying to him but he’s got some pretty obvious tells too. Right now, his ears aren’t red and his shoulders are relaxed so Iwaizumi lets it slide. 

“Sometimes those, sometimes some simple choreography,” If only to make Hinata a little less clumsy on the ice. They really had to get his skates sharpened some time or perhaps Oikawa could gift him some new ones. Hinata’s birthday was far off and Christmas and New Year’s had past but perhaps skates could be a Valentine’s Day present? 

“That’s okay then,” Iwaizumi breathes a sigh of relief. Coaching, caring and training Oikawa was a full-time job that he usually loved but if his favorite idiot continued to work himself to the bone, he would have to stage an intervention, even if that required dragging in the rest of the Miyagi Ice Team. 

“I’m seeing someone,” Oikawa says after a comfortable silence. If anyone should know, it’s Iwaizumi. 

“Oh? Who is it this time?” 

“Hinata Shouyou, a dance student at the university.” Iwaizumi cracks a grin, 

“Robbing the cradle are you?” 

“Rude! We’re only four years apart!” 

“That’s farther than anyone else we know Oikawa.” 

“Age is only a number Iwa-chan!” 

“Sure keep telling yourself that, do I see a wrinkle though?” 

“Mean! My skin is perfect,” Oikawa sniffs and Iwaizumi laughs heartily. 

“I know, I know, be sure to treat him right okay?” 

“Shouldn’t you be telling Shouyou that?” 

“So he’s Shouyou to you,” Iwaizumi surpresses a cackle as he watches his best friend turn red, “Nah, if he can put up with you, he’s got to be pretty nice. But you should make sure you give him enough attention and not overwork yourself with skating.” 

“I’m thinking of asking him to skate with me,” Iwaizumi nearly drops the can of oil he was holding to massage Oikawa’s calves. 

“What?!” 

“He’s got really good jumps and I’ve been teaching him spins okay! I think we could do pairs, you know, just for fun at first anyways.” 

“Have you talked to him about it?” 

“Not yet…he has his heart set on being a part of a dance troupe so I don’t know if he’ll be interested.” 

“Hm, well we kind of are a dance troupe, just on ice. Maybe he can do theater?” 

“Maybe…I’ll talk to him about it,” 

“You better Shittykawa. You can be a terrible communicator you know?” 

“I know, but Shouyou’s different. I can’t tell you exactly why but he’s so honest I don’t think I could ever lie to him.” 

“That’s good.” It’s about damned time that someone like that step up and date his best friend Iwaizumi thinks. 

-

Hinata can’t remember when he’s ever had this much fun. 

“Let’s try that spin again!” He laughs joyfully. 

“Oh, okay,” Oikawa doesn’t know if his heart can handle doing another joint camel spin with Hinata whose so tiny he completely fits under Oikawa and it’s just—aaaaaaaah. Why did Hinata have to be so small and sweet and just so, so good? 

“Hey, hey are you spacing out again?” Hinata tugs Oikawa’s jacket sleeve and his heart nearly stops. 

“It’s kind of hard not to when you have an angel in your arms,” It’s Hinata’s turn to blush and Oikawa doesn’t waste a second peppering kisses on his smaller boyfriend’s rosy cheeks. 

“Don’t say things like that,” Hinata whines. 

“You keep making me want to though,” Oikawa whines back and they both dissolve into giggles. 

“I’m not that perfect though,” Hinata smiles a little ruefully. 

“That’s fine, I’m not either,” Oikawa’s forehead meets Hinata’s so they’re staring into each other’s eyes like it’s the only color they can see. 

“You are, you’ve been patient and kind and you’re smile is really, really…gwaah, I can’t say it! It’s just too good,” Hinata groans and buries his head into Oikawa’s scarf. 

“I can say the same for you, you’ve been nothing but honest and genuine with me. You respect my privacy and treasure me in a way I never thought I would be. I love you Shou.” 

“I love you too Tooru.” Kissing Oikawa still feels like a surge, a frothing forth, and it makes Hinata’s head dizzy. 

“I want you try ice pairs with you,” Oikawa confesses as he draws away reluctantly. Iwaizumi had been nagging and teasing him since Oikawa showed him his most recent choreography. 

“For real?” Hinata’s shocked. Through the wonder of the Internet, he knows that Oikawa is an Olympic Gold Medalist and this guy wants to dance with him? 

“Yeah, I can get us a tryout and everything at Miyagi Ice. I just, I want to do this with you more often. I want to show ‘us’ to the world if you’re okay with that?” Oikawa strokes Hinata’s face slowly and gently, trying to soothe the shock away. 

“…I’ll think about it. I mean, I like it that it’s just this place that we meet and dance but I also want people to know about us.” Of all the things Hinata thought when he first met Oikawa, this wasn’t even close to one of them. 

“We’ll always have this place, no matter what,” You won’t lose me if you say no. Oikawa tries to say as he presses butterfly kisses into Hinata’s hair.

“Promise?” It’s childish and selfish but it’s also them and Hinata likes hearing Oikawa say—

“Promise.” Because Hinata can’t think of a time he hasn’t delivered. 

\- 

“Oikawa seems to be practicing his dancing more these days,” Matsukawa observes as he lifts his partner, Watari over his shoulders into a split. 

“It’s probably easier on his knee,” Watari replies thoughtfully as he rolls back onto the ice, into the dance steps, leading Matsukawa this time. 

“Probably, it’s strange though. He used to complain about it all of the time,” Matsukawa hums noncommittally as he glides alongside Watari comfortably. 

“If you have enough time to gossip, you can practice twizzles,” Iwaizumi calls out dryly. 

“Sorry Iwaizumi!” Watari has the decency to look abashed but Matsukawa has no shame whatsoever. There’s still a running pool about what can actually shame Matsukawa. 

Watari’s disappointed look does not count—when it comes out, everyone in the vicinity is ashamed. 

“Aren’t you a little curious too Iwaizumi?” Hanamaki teases lightly. 

“He’s happier and he’s not doing anything illegal,” Iwaizumi shrugs, “So long as it stays that way, I’m not complaining.” 

-

Waltzes are dances made for and of love. They are written to accommodate better for the participant’s steps and are often considered among the most beautiful of instrumental works. It lacks the fire of tangos, the flightiness of arias, the seriousness of symphonies and the energy of modern pop. With it though comes beautiful gardens, aweing vistas and sweet, sweet love. When people dance to waltzes, they say, “I love every little detail about you”, “I love the simple things”, “I love your smile”. There is no drama behind it, no long tragic backstory to confront, it is simply love music meant for people in love for all the right reasons. 

That is what Oikawa picks for him and Hinata first when Hinata decides to give ice dance, Miyagi Ice, and Oikawa’s passion a try. Because they do have those things, drama, tragedy, as much or more than others do. But they love each other as they learn more—their desire increases with each new stone unturned. So when Oikawa takes Hinata’s much smaller hand into his, and Hinata looks up at him with nothing but absolute trust that Oikawa will guide him towards happiness, the steps flow as naturally and smoothly as snow melting to a spring sun. 

-  
Yachi is humming excitedly. Hinata said he would be bringing over his new boyfriend to their usual gatherings at the restaurant Tanaka now runs while his sister is running a new one in Tokyo. She’d never seen Hinata so smitten by a single person before and a sort of warm pride settles into her. 

All that waiting paid off didn’t it Hinata? 

“When is he coming here?” Tsukishima grumbles as he picks at the threads of his sweater. 

“You know Hinata, fashionably late as always,” Yamaguchi chuckles, “Besides, I bet he and Oikawa are fretting over clothes right now.” 

“Hinata doesn’t usually care about clothes?” Kageyama raises an eyebrow. 

“He does when it comes to Oikawa apparently and you’re the one calling Oikawa a diva all the time.” 

“He is one but he’s also super amazing,” Kageyama clenches his fists in reverence. He admired Oikawa as a skater back when he was a junior and dreamed of surpassing him but he never could and he’d gone to the next best thing. 

“Should I trust your word on that?” Tsukishima teases as he notices Kageyama drifting off 

“Oi! I know what I’m talking about!” Kageyama protests and Yamaguchi titters lightly. 

“You saw the posters in his room Tsukki,” 

“Yamaguchi! Traitor…” Kageyama pouts. 

“Ah yes, that’s right King, you—“

“Don’t say that when he’s about to come here you idiot!” 

“Hey, I’m here guys!” 

“So the Chariot and the Emperor finally showed up,” Tsukishima drawls. 

“Shut up Stupidshima! And take your weird ass fortune telling with you!” 

“Like you are better dumbass.” 

“Say that to my face again Shittyama, I dare you!” Hinata hollers. 

“Guys, please stop fighting,” Yachi frets in a well-worn way because nothing’s changed at all and there’s something special about that. Loves come and go but their friendship endures. 

“Is it always like this?” Oikawa is thoroughly bemused that for all of Hinata’s niceness and determination, this is what gets him riled up.

“They’re sort of each other’s best-worst enablers, don’t mind them,” Yamaguchi grins and offers his hand, “It’s nice to finally see you in person Oikawa.” 

“Likewise, ah, Hinata mentioned you’re majoring in aerospace?” 

“That’s right! I’d really like to work on the International Space Station one of these days,” Yamaguchi kicks his legs a little bit as he looks out the window and towards the sky. 

“As an astronaut or an engineer?” 

“Honestly, I’d love to be an astronaut but I’m also working on this research project about…” The conversation goes on long after Yachi has finished detangling the other three’s fighting and Yamaguchi decides that Oikawa’s welcome to stay by Hinata’s side well beyond the coming spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Notes: The World
> 
> Hinata is 20-year old university student who’s pursuing a major in dance. He skates about an hour or two a day for the joy of it. Eventually he starts to do ice pairs with Oikawa. 
> 
> Oikawa is 24-years old and an accomplished skater, winning an Olympic Gold and several World silver and bronze medals. His main rivals were Ushijima and Sugawara who have one World gold medal each. They traded spots often and competed fiercely though they are all from the same skating company. All three of them are retired now—Sugawara coaches and Ushijima is writing a book. 
> 
> Miyagi Ice Skating Company was founded by a group of friends (see: the older coaches) and have several different divisions. They are largely focused on large theatrical ice productions but also train singles and pairs to compete. 
> 
> Iwaizumi is the same age as Oikawa and is his coach, babysitter and best friend rolled in one. He trains the singles and pairs along with Daichi and Tendou.
> 
> Matsukawa (23) and Watari (21) are a life-long ice dance skate team working towards their first world tour. Hanamaki (30) is the company’s on-site medic and basically keeps everyone from overworking themselves. Yahaba is a first-year senior skater (19) that’s being hailed as the next Oikawa. 
> 
> Yamaguchi, Yachi, Tsukishima and Kageyama attend neighboring colleges to Hinata’s and still meet up occasionally. Their majors are aerospace engineering, graphic design, veterinary and management respectively. Kageyama used to be an ice skater but could never create the facials and artistry to skate at the competitive level so he interns at Miyagi Ice Skating Company to at least be close to what he loves. 
> 
> Kuroo is Tsukishima’s first rescue cat. Unfortunately, or not, Tsukishima ended up adopting all of Nekoma so his house has a pair of Shiba Inus (Inuoka and Shibayama), an assortment of cats (Kuroo, Kenma, Yamamoto, and Yaku), a tortoise (Kai), a lizard (Fukunaga), and a songbird (Lev). Tsukishima also does Tarot card readings for the fun of it though his friends tease him about it relentlessly. 
> 
> Kiyoko and Yukie are in charge of choreography and Kaori is the “prima” dancer for their theatrical productions. She usually dances with Konoha or Asahi for most of the shows. 
> 
> Narita and Moniwa are in charge of composing, remixing, or combining music for the shows. 
> 
> Akaashi and Kamasaki are in charge of making, taking and publishing photobooks and videos of the company’s skaters. 
> 
> Kinoshita is in charge of the lights, mics and the sound booth. Terushima is in charge of effects. 
> 
> Everyone hates tech weeks. Everyone needs coffee. No one touches Onagawa’s precious sound board unless they want more tech weeks and less coffee. 
> 
> Ennoshita is the primary director of the theater group though he’s assisted by Alisa. 
> 
> Kyoutani works in IT and security. Getting him a therapy dog and letting him bring it to work was the best decision his boss, Aone, ever made. 
> 
> Natsu and Takeru go to the same middle school. They were already pretty good friends before Oikawa and Hinata got together and now they tease their older relatives about marriage so they can be siblings-in-law.  
> -


End file.
